anything for you
by YaoiH0e
Summary: katara and aang go out for lunch but are held up by fan girls what will happen this time?


ANYTHING FOR YOU chpt.1 The sun asleep, moon and stars awake 18 year old katara deeply asleep in 17 year old Aang's arms cuddling very close to keep warm since it was always cold in the night, katara tosses and turns which wakes up aang... he looks down to see her hugging his chest ~he giggles~ god he thought ~i'm the luckiest man ever to wake up to such a godess... he kisses her on her forehead~ he slowly starts closing his eyes but gets startled when katara mumbled his name, he couldn't help but smile he then whispered in her ear softly "yes, my love?" she started to say things he could not understand she was half asleep so he didn't mind but out of curiousity he replied "what?" with a smile across his face... with no response , katara wakes up and looks at him with sad eyes she sighs then untangles herself from his legs and lifts her self up "what's wrong? what were you gonna tell me?" he asked concerned... she sighs once more "why do you love me?... you dont deserve me..." ~Aang quickly sits up~ "what?! katara i love you because your brave, smart, strong and beautiful there is so much more i'd go to the moon and back countless amount of times if we were ever apart! im in love with you." ~ he hugs her from behind~ "thats why i love you so much aang some times i just get stuck in my head im sorry if i concerned you..." ~katara strolls her fingers through his hair~ they snuggle back to their position, she strokes his back with the tip of her fingers tracing his arrow. " katara?" she looks up at him with her deep blue eyes "yeah?" he hesitated "why did you ask me that question?.." kataras heart stopped for a moment "hmm i... dont... know..." she replied with a sad tone. Aang knew she wasn't being honest "katara i know you're lying..." god why does he have to be such a good boyfriend "i keep having dreams of you with... another girl." he could hear her choke back the tears "katara..." she just felt like crap "you seemed much happier with a girl who was more like you...i dont know... were just so different." these dreams swear " that doesn't matter katara cause im in love with you for who you are and only you!" he pulls her closer noticing the big smile on her face "i love you aang." ~she kisses his chest~ his heart leaps "i love you too." they fell asleep instantly.

CHAPTER 2 Aang and Katara head off into the city of Bah-Sing-Se looking for a good place to eat, they've been together for 3 years and still everyone they passed by would point and whisper, katara hated it but for aang it never bothered him, while kataras in her mind aang had looked over at her he couldn't help but stare and just think ~she's the most breath-taking girl ever...3 years and many more with her.~ he hadn't realized he dazed off while staring at her with a big smile "Aang are you ok?... why are you smiling at me like that?" if only she knew how beautiful she was "oh...i was smiling? "he replied rubbing the back of his neck with a sly smile. "you're too cute." she pecked his lips. "soo...lets eat here." they paid and found their seats making cute little conversations to keep them entertained while they waited but was disturbly interrupted by fan girls "omg its actually the avatar!" one shrieked "can we have your autograph avatar aang?!" katara rolled her eyes, aang gave her "ill be quick!" face. One by one he was endlessly signing auto graphs and asking question, it'd been 10 minutes cooped up between the fan girls... he kept looking at katara he knew she was very mad , Aang was too polite and nice being rude wasn't part of his nature but that's what she loved about him but it also had her wait forever just to get him back. He tried to be fast as he could when asking questions he didn't notice 3 girls ganging up on katara "you must be the avatars girlfriend..." one said with a rude tone. katara chirpped back "yeah that's me,  
is there a problem?" who in the hell did she think she was katara thought "i thought you'd me better than i thought." OH HELLL NO THIS LITTLE GIRL DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO MY FACE "yeah! your just a 'princess' from the southern water tribe but you're actually a peasant!"  
OOH THIS LITTLE BITCH "from our point of view you're not good enough for MY AANGY! He must feel sorry for you." DID SHE JUST SAY MY AANGY OOOH SHE'S GONNA WISH SHE NEVER CONFRONTED ME! "Im the richest and the prettiest i bet hes already drooling over me!" Katara had enough of these little bitches, katara got up throwing the table to the side " IS THAT RIGHT? Look little girl, im a water bender a MASTER at it ! so why dont you back up and go cry yourself to sleep cause aang is my BOYFRIEND i dont care what you think of me and our relationship cause that makes you the lowest and saddest so dont make me throw all you snobs in the ocean in the middle of NO WHERE and leave you as BAIT!" alll you got to know is katara was mad as hell and shit was about to go down.

CHAPTER 3 Aang heard the comotion he froze... knowing it wasn't gonna be good, he slowly turned to see katara threatning the fan girls "this isn't gonna be good." The fan girl or leader of the 3 muskerteers got so mad and upset that she had grabbed someones big bowl of cold soup and threw it in kataras face...  
aang gasped he'd gotten furious before he could get out the crowd of fan girls, some people were giggling... some were quiet and shocked "katara.." aang said reaching for hand, the fan girl had a huge smile across her face... katara inhaled and exhaled she couldn't hold in the anger, in a flash she yelled with so much anger and sent a wave of pond water behind her towards the girls that had threw them against the wall then cieling. she looked at aang "dont aang... just dont." she walked away while water bending the soup off her throwing it on the floor. Aang sighed and released the girls from the ice, one girl stood next to aang "she doesn't deserve you! i d-" aang cut her off "how dare you?!" he yelled. "what did katara ever do to you?! shes the sweetest and most caring person who stood by my side every day! if it wasn't for her i WOULDN'T BE HERE! i love her with all my heart whether you like it or not!" he stormed out the restaraunt, the girl chirrped back "you will want me next time!"

CHAPTER 4 Aang made it back to the house he was already at her door "katara?" he said soft as possible.  
"go away... i... wanna be alone..." katara replied with a low sad voice.  
"katara please talk to me." he replied.  
it was silent for a moment or 2 he sighed he was gonna back off for a while but then he heard her say.  
"come in..."  
he walked in noticing how dark it was with only one light... the moon, it shined through their window pointing to a empty corner where he found katara hugging her knee's with streams of tears racing down her cheeks as she played/waterbending with a bowl of water.  
"katara please tell me what's making you upset i hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart." as he lifted her head softly so they can face each other,  
wiping away her tears with his other hand .  
"am i good enough for you? am i worth loving?"  
he was so shocked by her questions " you're amazing in many ways katara... you may not notice it but everyone does, especially me... you're way too good for me i wouldn't be who i am without you, yes we are a little broken but we aren't perfect which is fine katara. To me i will never not be in love with you because it comes naturally every time i look at you ever since you saved me." Aang kisses her, helps her up to give her a hug with little pecks on her neck.  
katara pulls back looking into his eyes with a cute soft smile "i love you so much... just hopelessly in love with you avatar aang." "you're my forever girl." he pecks her lips that leads into a passionate kiss that soon breaks off.  
"lets go make you something to eat, you must be starving" aang says with a sly smile. "very." katara replies THE END!


End file.
